walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Speed Wilkins (Novel Series)
Speed Wilkins is a main character first appearing in The Fall of the Governor. He is a young Woodbury soldier involved in the prison assault. Pre-Apocalypse Athens, Georgia Speed is described to be "a cocky nineteen-year-old high school football star from Athens who, at the moment, looks punch-drunk and dazed by the struggle, all his big-man-on-campus swagger long gone". Wilkins knew never was a great athlete and his first year of playing Division III football for the Piedmont College Lions in Athens had been a bust, but he had high hopes for his sophomore year, which did not happen as of the outbreak. Speed mentions that everything he knows about weaponry, he learned from playing video games. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Speed takes part in the assault on the prison. After the fall of the prison, Wilkins and a small group of surviving soldiers hole up in the prison to regroup. As they count their ammo Speed has got a Bushmaster with five rounds still in the clip. The next day when Lilly leads the survivors out of the prison, Wilkins and Matthew and stay at the front as they are the strongest of the six. As they are driving back to Woodbury by Lilly Caul, they hit a bump on the road which causes Speed to fall off the back of the truck, he dodges many walkers trying to get his bearings and weapons and when he is about to be killed is saved by Lilly who later becomes the new leader of the town. Post-Prison Speed and Matthew are sent by Bob to look for more fuel on the road, but instead found a field of tobacco protected by a fence. Speed ends up getting high after discovering the field, using a fountain pen as a contraption to smoke the tobacco, and after smoking out he fell asleep . After waking up, Speed gets up and calls out to Matthew, not being able to find him. After Matthew finds Speed, Matthew tells Speed to duck as a walker is behind him, and after killing the walker they run back to the highway to Bob's pickup, after getting it to start they leave, with walkers on their trail. Matthew drives them to the area where the Governor rallied all the vehicles before attacking the prison, with Speed thinking back to the day where many of his close friends died, and the first time that he registered the natural leadership capabilities. Speed asks Matthew what is he looking at, and Matthew points Speed towards the horde of over a thousand walkers gathering. Death ;Killed By *Zombies *Lilly Caul (Out of Mercy) As the walkers overrun Woodbury, Speed tries to outrun the walkers, however he gets trapped by three different groups of walkers. As Speed uses the last of his ammo, a walker sinks his teeth into the nape of his neck. He is then bitten multiple times on his arms, legs and shoulders before finally falling. Speed, barely conscious as the walkers devour his midsection, is shot in the head out of mercy by Lilly from a distance. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wilkins has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Lilly Caul Although not seen interacting much, Lilly trusts Speed and the two have a stable relationship. As Woodbury gets overrun, and Speed gets devoured, Lilly is shown to care and gives him mercy, shooting him in the head from the distance. Matthew Hennesey Speed and Matthew had a stable relationship, being two of the youngest and strongest in Woodbury. They would often go on runs together, and Speed was grateful when Matthew saved his life a walker that was about to attack him. The two would also often smoke weed behind the courthouse together. Reese Lee Hawthorne Speed and Reese had a stable relationship, both having a lot in common and being around the same age. After Reese arrived to Woodbury, the two often smoked weed along with Matthew behind the courthouse, and when Speed was devoured by walkers, Reese paused for one horror-stricken moment, thinking that he should intervene and try to help him, but is pulled away by Jeremiah. Appearances Novel Series *"The Fall of the Governor" *"Descent" Trivia *Author Jay Bonansinga confirmed in a tweet that Wilkins' first name is Speed, rather than a nickname.https://imagizer.imageshack.com/v2/870x342q90/922/msDb1W.png *He was one of the few Woodburians, along with Lilly Caul, Hap Abernathy, Matthew Hennesey, Gloria Pyne and Ben Buchholz, to survive the prison assault. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Teenagers Category:Novels Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Deceased Category:Woodbury Army Category:Unseen Category:Main Characters